The Doorway to Daphne's Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: After she catches the Crane family in her room, The family makes a pact to give Daphne her privacy and all is forgiven; until Niles is caught in her room once more...with disastrous results. A continuation of "Daphne's Room"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot but it's grown to be much longer so I've separated it into chapters. Thank you for reading/reviewing and I hope you enjoy it!**

"So, is everything all right now, Daphne?" Dr. Crane asked as I slowed my new blue sports car to a stop in the parking garage.

I looked around at the sleek white leather interior, hardly able to believe that this expensive car was mine.

Looking back, maybe I was a fool not to get the Mercedes, but this convertible was definitely more my style. No one in me family ever owned a new car, and certainly not a Mercedes Benz.

Dr Crane was awfully generous to even buy me one, but as we stood starin' at some fancy black Mercedes, I found my eyes wanderin across the street to that adorable blue convertible that I'd sat in earlier.

"You can't go wrong with this car, Dr. Crane." The salesman was saying.

"Well, it certainly is nice." Dr. Crane said; although from the way he cringed when he saw the sticker price, I knew he wasn't keen on the idea of buyin' it for me. It was more money than I'd ever seen in me lifetime.

"What do you think, Daphne?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Actually, I think I like that blue one over there." I said, pointing to the dealership across the street.

I could almost hear the relief rush out of him as Dr. Crane turned to the salesman.

"It seems that the lady has made her decision, but we do thank you for your time." He said.

"You're making a big mistake!" the pushy salesman yelled as Dr. Crane's BMW pulled out of the car dealership and onto the street.

An hour later, I was the proud owner of a new sky blue convertible, and I felt like a queen!

So here we were, home at last.

We sat in me new car and I pondered Dr. Crane's question. Was everything _really_ all right?

Well, at that moment... it was.

"I hope you enjoy your new car." Dr. Crane said as he opened the car door.

"Dr Crane?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I'm sorry I was so cross with you... before." I said.

"It's all right Daphne. I certainly deserved it. Niles, Dad and I had no business being in your room. You are entitled to your privacy and I'm deeply sorry for invading it. Now why don't we go inside and you can start coming up with ideas for how you'd like your room redecorated?"

"Oh, but Dr. Crane that's really not necessary. You've done so much for me already."

"Now Daphne, I did promise to let you redecorate your room in whatever way you saw fit. I just want you to know that I respect your privacy and will never enter your room-unannounced or otherwise-again. And that goes for Niles and Dad. As for Eddie, well..."

I smiled and got out of the car, surprising Dr. Crane when I walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. You have no idea how much havin' a new car means to me. I never had one before and-."

I turned away, horrified when I realized that I'd started to cry.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry I just..."

"You do so much for Dad... and for me. I should have bought you a car a long time ago." Dr. Crane said, hugging me again. "Now, let's go inside."

I smiled as we walked into the lobby of the Elliot Bay Towers, anxious to start redecoratin' my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**(About a half hour earlier)**

As I drove toward Frasier's place I was filled with shame and guilt for what I had done. I'd been so anxious to see the room where my goddess resided that I could hardly think about anything else.

Of course I was also trying to antagonize my brother in the process, so as soon as I got the chance I dashed into Daphne's room against Frasier's protests.

Sure, I was acting like a child. But it was so much fun! Well that is until I spilled my wine all over Daphne's bedspread.

My attempts to clean it up only proved to make things worse. And then Dad walked in, horrified when he saw Frasier and I attempting to clean up the mess I'd made.

I never expected Daphne to walk in and catch Frasier, Dad, Eddie and I snooping through her belongings.

Dear God, I was holding her nightgown against my chest! That silky, short night gown that was as white as pure snow and most certainly made her look like an angel when she wore it and...

Where was I?

Oh yes...

So there I was holding her nightgown and next to me was Eddie... with her bra in his mouth!

I shudder when I imagine what she must have been thinking!

After that fiasco, I quickly made an excuse to Dad and Frasier and headed for home, barely giving Daphne a polite goodbye. I was fairly certain that she wanted nothing to do with me ever again.

No sooner had I arrived home that I dashed out the door, making yet another excuse to Maris. But in all honesty I doubt that she heard me. She was in her bedroom with the door closed; a sure sign that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

Still, I always tried to be a good husband and haphazardly scribbled a note on a piece of paper; sliding it under her door.

Not that I actually expected her to read it... or to care.

So now here I was, standing at my brother's door. I rang the doorbell, not really sure of how I would explain my sudden return after my hasty exit just 45 minutes earlier.

When there was no answer, I tried the doorbell again, producing the same results. Finally I reached into my pocket and retrieved the spare key that Frasier had given me for emergencies.

I'm sure that he would blatantly disagree with my opinion that this was a genuine emergency, but I simply couldn't bear the thought of Daphne being angry with me.

Slowly I unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Dad? Frasier?" When there was no answer, I sighed with relief. At least I could do this quickly and escape sight unseen.

I crossed the living room and moved into the hallway. When I reached Daphne's room I stopped, momentarily panicking at the thought of what I was about to do.

Could I really do this?

There was no sense in questioning my ethics. I had to make amends and do it quickly. Frasier and Dad were sure to return any minute.

In a daze, I stood at her door unable to resist moving closer. I sighed at the way the smooth wood grain felt against my cheek. Then, with a trembling hand I opened the door and daringly walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around feeling as though I'd entered a hallowed place. The room was exactly the way I'd seen it earlier; rather untidy but definitely charming. There were trinkets everywhere, along with books and an array of other items.

I looked at my watch in alarm. Here I was admiring Daphne's room when I had things to take care of. But I was losing valuable time.

My eyes went to the bed, which, like the rest of the room was made up rather haphazardly, as though the job wasn't quite finished. On the top was the infamous pile of clothing that I had managed to send to the floor earlier and I was grateful that it was now in a neat stack.

Daphne's pillow lay on the floor, and I leaned over to pick it up. As I returned it to the bed, a familiar scent wafted under my nose. My heart beat faster and I brought the pillow to my chest and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of Daphne's cherry bark and almond shampoo.

Within seconds I was almost in a state of euphoria, followed by the familiar dizziness. I imagined her next to me; her arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek as she whispered-

"BLOODY HELL!"

The outburst caused me to spin around in alarm.

"Daphne!"  
>"What are you doing in my room?" She demanded.<p>

I'd never seen her so angry before. In fact, I had no idea she was capable of _being_ so angry. I swallowed hard and tried to speak.

"Well... I-I..."

"Get out!" She yelled, her harsh tone stinging my heart.

"What in the _hell_ is going on here?"

I looked up to see Frasier standing in the doorway and I felt a terrible sense of remorse.

"Niles, dear God! What do you think you're doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Daphne said angrily.

"I-I meant no harm. I-I was just... I'm so sorry, Daphne." I said, shaking my head in dismay.

"Oh geez! I can't believe this!"

Damn...

"Dad! I-."

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Now apologize and get of there!" Dad yelled, his tone indicating that he meant business.

I looked Daphne in the eyes, ashamed beyond belief.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry, really. I-."

To my absolute dismay, she began to cry. "I trusted you, Dr. Crane. How could you do this? I thought we were friends! Now I'm not so sure."

Her words couldn't have cut any deeper than if she had physically injured me. Actually the pain was much worse.

"You can't mean that!" I said. "Please, Daphne... if you'll give me a chance to explain..."

"Oh the hell with your bloody explanations!" She yelled. "Just... Get out!"

"But... you can't possibly mean that we aren't friends!" I said; the words coming out in a desperate rush. "I care about you and-."

"GET OUT!" She yelled again.

I looked my father in the eyes. "I'm sorry Daphne. I'll take care of this. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." Daphne said, but her glare was directly on me.

When the door slammed shut, I flinched slightly and headed for the living room feeling like the child Frasier accused me of being earlier; a child who was about to get a lecture from his father and older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I swallowed hard as I walked into the living room and headed for the doorway.

"Hold it right there, Mister!" Dad yelled. "You're not going anywhere!"

Dear God...

Slowly I turned around. "Dad-."

"Don't say a word, you understand? You're gonna sit right there on that couch and listen to me and you'd better listen good!"

I saw Frasier grin. "Dad, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Dad turned and pointed at Frasier. "Don't you start with me!"

Frasier held up his hands and walked toward the kitchen. "All right. I'll let you handle it, Dad. Far be it from me to interfere."

I started to make a sarcastic comment, but when I saw how angry Dad was, I thought better of it.

"And you-." Dad said pointing at me. "Sit down and don't say a word!"

My heart raced as I walked over to Frasier's sofa and sat down, my hands clinched together; the way I used to do when being reprimanded as a child.

I took a deep breath in an effort to try and prepare myself for whatever he was about to say.

"Now... you want to explain to me what you were doing in Daphne's room?"  
>"I'd be happy to, Dad. I was merely-."<p>

"Snooping around, that's what you were doing!" He yelled. "I know you like her and all but for God's sake do you have to go prying through her personal belongings?"

I found it hard to suppress my smile at the word "like". My affection for Daphne went far beyond mere attraction.

"Dad I wasn't snooping, I was-."

"Save it, Niles! Do I need to even remind you that you have a _wife_? And I use the term in the loosest sense of the word!"

I saw Frasier start to laugh, and when Dad turned his head, Frasier returned to the kitchen.

"Dad can I just say something?" I pleaded.

"No! I'm your father and I'm gonna do the talking so just shut up for a minute and listen to me will you? Now I like Daphne. I like her a _lot_. In fact she's the best woman friend I've had since... well... your mother. I'm not saying I'm in love with her or anything but she's helped me a lot and I'm afraid I don't tell her that enough. She's mad as hell right now and it wouldn't surprise me one bit if she didn't pack her things and walk out the door! Frankly I wouldn't blame her at all. I'd blame you!"

"You're right Dad, it's my fault but -."

"I don't want to hear it." Dad said, finally calming down a bit. "The best thing you can do right now is leave. Go home to your _wife_."

If Daphne's words had stung me earlier, the way Dad said the word _wife_ certainly felt like a spanking, and I felt my entire body tense up-the way I used to when I was a kid and knew that I was in big trouble.

Without even looking at Frasier I rose from the sofa and walked out the door, not sure if I would ever be allowed back into my father's home.


	5. Chapter 5

I cringed when I heard the knocking on the door and continued on with me packing.

"Daphne, can I talk to you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Mr. Crane." I replied in a trembling voice.

As quickly as possible, I finished shoving me clothes into the suitcase, not carin if they were wrinkled. I was only takin the necessities at the moment; no need in takin it all.

I'm sure that Dr. Crane would send me the rest of me things when I was ready for them. Although at that moment I didn't have a clue where I was headed. I just knew that I had to get out of place-and soon.

"It'll just take a minute." He said.

I sighed, knowin' that I was going to have to face him sooner or later. I couldn't very well sneak past them on me way out.

But I was determined to go through with me plan, no matter how much they begged me to stay.

I looked around me room and tried to hold back me tears, but that only seemed to make them worse. Within seconds my shirts, dresses, pants and knickers were a colorful, messy blur as I angrily jammed them into every possible part of the oversized suitcase.

"Daphne? Please?"

As always, the sensitive side of me took over and I found I couldn't just ignore the man. Damn, why couldn't I be strong like me brothers? They never let anyone run them over the way I'd done.

With a huge sigh, I walked to the door and opened it, just a crack. The sight of Mr. Crane's concerned face brought even more tears and I angrily wiped them away.

"Yes?"

"Daph, we need to talk."

"You mentioned that." I said curtly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Right. Stupid of me to even suggest it. Look, Daphne. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry that Frasier, Niles and I were in your room. We had no business bein' in there and I feel like a real jackass. Fact is, I was comin' in to ask Frasier and Niles what in the hell they were doin in here when things got... well they got out of hand."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, anxious to get on with me packin.

Mr. Crane grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't really expect you to believe me, but it's the truth."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." I said. When I went to shut the door, he held up his hand to stop it.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to disguise the irritation in me voice.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry-for Niles sake. Now I don't know what in the hell he was doing in here, and I sure as hell don't understand why he felt like he had to betray my trust-and yours. Usually he's a much better kid than that. Never really had that much trouble out of him. Now Frasier on the other hand-."

"I need to finish packing, Mr. Crane." I said not wanting to hear anymore.

"Packing? What in the hell are you talking about? You can't leave!" He said, sounding almost desperate.

"Well I can't very well stay here now can I?" I asked, yelling the question.

Mr. Crane sighed. "No. I guess you can't. But if Niles is the reason you're leaving you won't have to worry about him anymore. I told him in no uncertain terms that he was to get out of here and go home to his wife. I'll make damn certain that no one in this house ever sets foot in your room again; especially Niles."

I opened the door wider. "I appreciate that."

"I'm gonna miss you like hell, though." Mr. Crane said. "It'll be hard finding another physical therapist who'll put up with me."

His comment made me laugh.

"Ah, I knew there was a smile in you somewhere. But I meant what I said. I am going to miss you, and I wish you would change your mind about leaving."

I reached out and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Well..." he said after letting go of me. "I guess I'll let you finish your packing."

When I closed the door, I walked over to the window and stared at the Space Needle. Niles was always talking about how he hated going there because of his fear of heights. At the thought of his name in me head, tears filled my eyes.

I couldn't understand it. Why was he in me room?

He must have let himself in with the spare key...but _why_? I thought he was me friend! And where I come from, friends certainly didn't invade each others privacy.

Oh I didn't care that much about him bein' in me room. I certainly had nothing to hide. But the realization that he was one of the few people that I could trust; could really confide in hurt deeper than I could ever imagine. I couldn't talk to me boss or Mr. Crane the way I could talk to Niles.

Now I had no one to talk to.

A lump formed in me throat and I picked up my pillow and sobbed into it until it was soaked with me tears.

Then I did the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I picked up me bags and walked into the living room.

It was time to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne, are you sure you won't reconsider? I feel terrible about this."

"Now Dr. Crane, I know you mean well but my mind's made up. I just can't stay in a place where people don't value me privacy." I said.

"Well... I understand how you feel but I can't help but think you're making a rather hasty decision and-."

"Fras-." said Mr. Crane.

Dr. Crane sighed. "Look... why don't you give it a night? Think it over and in the morning we'll sit down and discuss it further. We love you and care about you a great deal, Daphne."

A tear streamed down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. "Dr Crane, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"What about your new car? In case you've forgotten there's a new blue sports car in the garage just waiting to be driven around the streets of Seattle." He replied.

Mr. Crane and I looked at Dr. Crane in disbelief. My boss was a bigger snob than I thought!

"Frasier, how can you be so damned insensitive?" Mr. Crane yelled, almost reading my mind.

I looked my boss in the eyes and swallowed hard. "As soon as I get meself settled in someplace new, I'll make arrangements to return the car. I'm sure you can take it back to the dealership and trade it in for a new Mercedes."

"Daphne, the car has nothing to do with-."

"To hell with the car!" Mr. Crane yelled. "Daphne's leaving and it's our fault; yours, mine and Niles'. We had no business bein in her room. We can apologize until we are blue in the face but if she still feels like leavin' then... well there's nothing we can do about it."

Dr. Crane sighed. "You're right, Dad. Although I don't know how we'll manage without you, Daphne."

His sweet words caused my tears to return and I threw my arms around him as I sobbed into his shirt.

"I'll miss you, Dr. Crane."

"I'll miss you too, Daphne."

I could hear his voice breakin' which made me hug him tighter.

After several minutes I pulled out of his arms and turned to Mr. Crane. Tellin him goodbye was going to be even harder.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye." I said; my voice breaking again.

"I'm gonna miss you Daphne."

"Goodbye, Mr. Crane."  
>He hugged me fiercely and then let go.<p>

"Let me help you with your bags, Daphne." Dr. Crane said. He picked up my suitcase and overnight bag, smiling sadly as I flung my purse over me shoulder.

"Now, if you need anything you know the number." He said handing me my things.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Bye Daphne."

Goodbye Daphne."

I hugged them both again and headed for the elevator, barely making it to the lobby before I began to sob into my hands.


	7. Chapter 7

I slid into my new car and put my key in the ignition. I really should have taken the bus. After all, if I wasn't workin for Dr. Crane anymore, I had no right to keep such an expensive car.

But like I promised, I'd be sure and find a way to return the car as soon as I got meself settled in somewhere.

The only problem was... I had nowhere to go. However I wasn't about to let Dr. Crane know that. I'd taken enough charity from him already.

If I told him I was basically homeless, he'd insist that I stay and I just couldn't do that.

Not after what his brother had done.

I wiped the tears from me cheeks. No sense in cryin about it. I'd just have to make due. I'd figure something out. I had plenty of money on me; enough for at least one night in an economy hotel. After that, I wasn't so sure.

But I knew one thing... I wasn't about to ask Dr. Crane for anything else.

I backed the car out of the parking space and steered onto the street, leaving the only American home I'd known.

As I drove down the street, the tears blurred my eyes making it hard to see. The fact that I had no idea where I was goin' made it worse.

Suddenly I had an idea. Of course!

I pulled over to the curb and reached for me bag. I had a dozen numbers of me girlfriends stored in my cell phone. I'd just go down the list until I found someone who was home. Surely one of them would take me in at least for the night. That's what friends were for, right?

After a few seconds of digging into me purse I began to panic. Damn, where was it? My heart raced as I began searching frantically, praying that I hadn't left it at the grocery. Then I remembered where it was.

Oh why did I have to leave it in me room? I couldn't go back in there! Not after that tearful goodbye that I'd shared with Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane. What would they think of me?

But I had to have me phone. If me mum found out that I'd left me job with Dr. Crane she'd be callin him like crazy to find out the details. I'd have to make sure that I called her first. I didn't want Mr. Crane or Dr .Crane telling her what happened in me room. I'd never hear the end of it!

With a sigh, I turned left on First Avenue and made me way to Queen Anne Avenue where I made another left. Finally I reached the familiar building. I had to do this quickly. It was humiliating enough having to go back to Dr. Crane's.

I parked the car and went into the lobby, feelin extremely nervous. What would I say?

_Just relax, Daphne..._

_That's easy for you to say! _I silently argued back_. _

The elevator doors opened and I found myself starin at the door to my former home. I took a deep breath and walked to the door; my hand tremblin' as I rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, I swallowed hard.

"Daphne."

"I'm so sorry to bother you like this, Dr. Crane." I said.

"Nonsense." He said opening the door wider. "Come in. Is something wrong?"

"No... Yes... Well, I just realized I must have left me phone in me room." I explained.

"Oh, well I'll be happy to get it for you if you'd like." Dr. Crane said.

"No, that's okay. I think I remember where it was."

"All right. Well, you know where it is." He said, giving me a nervous laugh.

"That's right. I do don't I?" I replied, sounding just as nervous.

How had our relationship changed so dramatically in less than a half hour?  
>The thought made me more than a little sad. But I wasn't going to cry. I'd just run in me room, grab the phone and I'd be out of the Crane family's lives forever.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When I reached my room, I turned the knob and pushed open the door. I gasped lightly, as though I'd forgotten what it had looked like.

Or perhaps I was thinking about how nice it would look with a coat of light blue paint-like the color of me car.

_Oh for God's sake, Daphne! Just get in there, get the phone and leave!_

I entered my room and rummaged through the dozens of trinkets on me dresser. No phone anywhere to be found.

Where was it? I searched everywhere, throwing clothes this way and that; sending shirts, sweaters and even me knickers into the air.  
>I just had to find that phone!<p>

I was about to give up when I spotted it; hidden underneath the bed. Reluctantly I got down on me hands and knees and reached for it.

My phone in hand, I stood up a little too fast, causin a rush of dizziness that made me sit down on the bed.

I glanced around me room for the last time. I sure have had some wonderful memories here. And I sure was going to miss it.

But I couldn't think about that now.

My dizziness gone, I rose from the bed and began to pick up the clothes I had tossed onto the floor.

When I picked up a horrid green sweater, I gasped. For lying on the floor was a beautiful bouquet of pale pink roses. How in the world had these gotten here?

My hand trembled as I reached down and picked them up. I couldn't help inhalin their lovely scent.

That Dr. Crane! He knew how much I loved roses and he probably hid my phone on purpose so that I'd come back and agree to keep livin' here. They certainly were beautiful. I should at least go tell him thank you.

Just as I reached me door, something fluttered to the carpet. I leaned over and picked it up.  
>It was a tiny card; must have been stuck in with the flowers. Probably says;<p>

_I'm sorry for coming into your room, blah blah blah _

Still it was a lovely gesture. I should at least read what he'd written.

I tore open the envelope and slid out the tiny card, gasping when I realized that it wasn't Dr. Crane's handwriting at all. In fact, the handwriting was so small I could hardly make out what it said. The only legible part was written on the back.

I turned it over, wonderin why I was bein' forced into playin some kind of game.  
>On the back it said;<p>

_Look in your nightstand; top drawer._

I shrugged.

Okay, if he wanted to play games who was I to argue?  
>I walked to me bed and opened the top drawer of me nightstand. Inside was a pale pink envelope that almost matched the color of the roses.<p>

_Very clever, Dr. Crane..._

I opened the envelope and found two sheets of pale pink stationery inside, written in the same handwriting.

With a sigh I sat down on me bed and began to read...

_Dear Daphne, _

_It is with a heavy heart that I compose this note to you, but it has to be done. I can only hope that once you've finished hearing what I have to say, you'll forgive me, although I hardly deserve your forgiveness after what I've done. _

_It was wrong of me to be in your room. I acted stupidly and I was only trying to remedy a situation that I myself had created. Unfortunately in the process I ended up making things worse. _

_And that's when you walked in on the three of us. _

_I cannot tell you how humiliated I am that I've hurt you this way. I sincerely value your friendship and I think you are the most wonderful person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. _

_The fact that you care so much about my family and have gone out of your way to help Dad touches me deeply. I'm not just talking about his physical therapy. I'm talking about everything. He's happy, well-versed and more active than I've seen him in years. _

_And I owe it all to you. _

_I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and compassion; for I know those traits will take you far in life. _

_I only wish I had the courage to say them in person. _

_So I hope that this note, along with the flowers will be enough to convince you that I am truly, deeply sorry for what I have done. I was horrible and there's no excuse for invading your privacy the way I did.  
><em>

_But please know that I care about you a great deal and I hope in time that our relationship will mend. With my deepest sincerity; _

_Dr. Niles Crane. _


	9. Chapter 9

I read the note over and over; the words blurrin on the page. Oh God... How could I have been so stupid?

I grabbed me pillow and cried into it, the huge sobs racking me body.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned to find Mr. Crane standing there.

"Find your phone Daphne? You've been in here an awfully long time. Not that I mind because I'm kind of used to having you around."

I smiled through me tears. "I like it here too, Mr. Crane. But I really have to go."

He sighed then. "All right, but you're welcome here anytime you want. You know that, right?"

"Y-yes. I-I do."

"Oh Daphne, I can't stand to see you crying like this! Maybe Frasier was right. We should just sit down and talk this whole thing through. Lay down some ground rules about when it's appropriate to enter someone's room without their permission. I can tell you that right now... _Never_! I don't know what in the hell Niles was thinking, doing what he did."

The sound of his name made my heart beat faster. "I-I really have to go, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just hate knowing you won't be back." Mr. Crane said.

"Is she all right, Dad?" I heard Dr. Crane's voice ask.

Dr. Crane...

God, what was I going to say to him?

"Yeah, she's fine. I think she had a little trouble finding her phone; with this mess in here!" Mr. Crane said, winking at me.

"Dad, _really_! Must you be so insincere?" Dr. Crane asked, coming into my room.

"Daphne's leaving and-."

He stopped suddenly when he saw my tear streaked face and hugged me warmly. "Are you sure you're going to be all right? I feel terrible for upsetting you like this."

I smiled at him. "I'll be fine. But I have to get going."

"Well, here-let me at least make you something to eat."

"I really have to go. Goodbye Dr. Crane. Goodbye, Mr. Crane."

Quickly I kissed them both on the cheek and dashed out the door.

I hurried to me car and pulled out of the parking garage, almost hittin Dr. Crane's BMW in the process.

I could barely think straight as I drove through the streets of Seattle, ignoring glances of annoyed drivers. It wasn't my fault they didn't know how to drive any faster!

When I reached the large mansion, I turned off the engine and grabbed the flowers and note. The closer I got to the house the more nervous I became.

And before I realized it, I had reached the front door. I reached out and rang the doorbell waiting patiently for the door to be answered.

And waited...

And waited...

Then it dawned on me.

Oh God, what if he wasn't at home?

Just as I was about to turn around and leave, I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Dr Crane, I...-oh..."

My heart sank when I realized I was talking to the maid.

"May I help you?" She asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"I-Is Dr. Crane home?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

I ignored the question. "Can I please see him?"

I didn't dare tell her my name. If he knew I was standing at his door, he would surely send me away.

But I had to do at least apologize. I'd treated him so badly. I'd just go right in, tell him he's forgiven and then leave. Just like I'd done at his brother and father's.

"I need _name_!" She said, more forcefully this time.

"Please if you'll just get him for me-."

"No! I _need name_!" she yelled.

"Marta, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

My heart did a tiny flip in me chest.

Niles...

"You have visitor but she won't give name." Marta said. "I can't let her in."

"Marta, open the door." Niles said.

"But Dr. Crane, Missy Crane always says-."

"Open the door, Marta! And then you can finish your dusting."

She looked at me, then him and sighed. "All right, but Missy Crane won't like this!"

"Well, in all honesty, I don't care _what_ Maris thinks right now." Niles said, surprising me with his forceful tone. "Now open the door, please."

Slowly she opened the door and looked at me with remorse. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

I smiled. "It's quite all right."

"Thank you, Marta. Now why don't you go finish your dusting and then make yourself some lunch, okay?"

His tone was a little warmer now.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said.

Seconds later I heard him come to the door and gasp in surprise.

"Daphne..."


	10. Chapter 10

"H-hello, Dr. Crane." I said, feeling shyer than a schoolgirl.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, but-."

I rubbed me arms from the sudden chill in the air.

"You could never be a bother." He said opening the door further to allow me inside.

"Thank you." I said, my heart warming at his words.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Not that I... mind of course." He asked.

"Daphne, I know what you must think of me and-."

"I think the world of you, Dr. Crane."

He blushed, making himself look absolutely adorable.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say but I hardly think I deserve it." He said.

"Just like I don't deserve these." I said, revealing the bouquet of roses and the pink envelope.

"Oh..."

I hugged him fiercely. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!"

"Dear God, Daphne what could you possibly be sorry for? I'm the one who-."

"For those horrible things I said to you." I replied tearfully.

I could feel his chin restin on me shoulder and I sighed.

"You had every right to say those things, Daphne. Dad and Frasier were right. I was horrible, insensitive and-."

"Wonderful..." I said, lifting my head to look at him.

"I can't believe I said that you weren't me friend. Because that's not true at all." I whispered. "You're me best friend."

"And you're mine, but I'm afraid I've tarnished our relationship badly." He said.

"Did you mean what you said... in your letter?"

He grinned then. "Every word, but I'm afraid it's not very eloquent."

Suddenly I couldn't help myself. I took his face in me hands and kissed him.

When he pulled back he looked at me in stunned amazement.

"Does that mean you liked it?" He asked with an adorable grin on his face.

"It's the most beautiful letter I've ever received." I said, hugging him warmly.

"I-I'm glad, because I really am sorry and-."

I took him in my arms and kissed him again, sighing when his arms went around me back, holding me closer.

"Dr. Crane?"

Quickly, I pulled out of the embrace.

"Yes, Marta?"

"Missy Crane no wants dinner. Says she has a bad headache."

I wasn't sure but I could have sworn that I saw him smile.

"Thank you, Marta." He said, returning his gaze to me.

Embarrassed, I looked away.

Oh God, what was I thinking? Kissing him when his wife was in the same house?

"Dr Crane, I'm so sorry. Mrs. Crane will be furious if she sees me here and-."

When I turned to leave I felt him grab my hand.

"Daphne."

Slowly I turned around.

"I don't want you to go."

"That's very sweet, Dr. Crane but your wife is going to think-."

His gaze went to the staircase as though he was deep in thought. "You know, I don't really care what Mrs. Crane thinks."

I smiled at his boldness. "Oh... Well in that case. My new car is parked in front of your house. Would you like to take a drive in it?"

"That would be wonderful, Daphne. But only on one condition."

I swallowed hard. "What condition is that, Dr. Crane?"

"That you'll call me Niles."

I was so relived that I kissed him again; deeper this time.

"Thank you for the roses." I said touching my forehead to his. "They're so beautiful."

"And so are you." Niles replied, kissing me again. "Now why don't we take that new car of yours to that new Italian restaurant on Queen Anne Avenue and I'll buy you dinner?"

When Marta appeared in the hallway, I froze.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said; embarrassed more for Niles than for myself. She was bound to tell Mrs. Crane and then I'd really be in for it.

"No problem, Miss Daphne." Marta replied with a smile. "Have a good time, Dr. Crane!"

Niles took my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. "Don't worry, Marta. We will!"

As Niles and I walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to my car, I looked back to see Marta waving at us and I couldn't help but smile as Niles stopped me at the car to kiss me once more.

**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
